As technology, such as audiovisual technology, continues to improve, a variety of modifications can be performed based on user preferences. For example, if a viewer is watching a movie, the viewer may have a preference regarding whether a movie is displayed in a widescreen format or has been adjusted to maximize screen space for a display. However, with many potentially available users of the devices in a single household, different preferences may be had by each viewer, and each viewer may have to adjust these preferences whenever he or she decides to utilize the technology. This may result in frustration for viewers wishing for simpler ways by which their preferences may be used.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for identifying users of audiovisual technology and performing operations that may accommodate each specific user. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.